Wedding Dress (Re-uploaded)
by NaruHinaGirl
Summary: Re-uploading this fanfiction without the lyrics. Enjoy!


**Summary**: _What can you do when it's already too late to tell the girl you love that you love her? _

**Rating**: K (It's safe, seriously)

**COMPLETE/ONESHOT**

(PS: I'm not an expert when it comes to writing fanfiction and I'm doing this because I like to try it out)

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine and if you want to know which WEDDING DRESS I'm talking about, it's sung by Tommy C. & J. Reyez (originally sung by TaeYang) I removed the lyrics because somebody told me it's not allowed. :) Thank you btw!

* * *

He thought that training in the woods would help him forget about _her (somehow);_ the fight that happened between them _that night_, but it proved that he's wrong. Training in the woods _helped _him remember even more. Out of breath, he let out a curse. He never thought that just because of one _petty _fight, he would lose the _most important _person in his life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew that he's at fault, he didn't even bother to run after her because of his pride, and because of that _pride, _he let her walk out of his life, forever. He sat on the ground and leaned on the training post to rest for a while after 5 hours of training, it's already midnight. He looked at the stars and the moon, _the moon, _he said in his mind. The moon never fails to remind him of _her _eyes. Catching his self thinking about her again (which is kind of funny because _she_ never left his mind, even for a second) he stood up and began walking, without any destination in mind.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Reminiscing the times when they laughed together, he faintly smiled, because he could no longer smile like he's the happiest person in the world. Because he's no longer the happiest person without her, more like, he's now the saddest person (to be quite selfish he mused).

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He stopped walking then he found himself in front of her house. "_How funny, what am I even doing here? Am I here to ask for her forgiveness and become happy together once again? Too bad, it'll never happen." _He knew that she forgave him already, because, she's like that. But they could no longer be happy, **together.** Tomorrow, _she's getting married._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He woke up from the sound of his alarm clock, "_Great_" he said. Truth to be told, he doesn't want to wake up today, scratch that, he wished to not wake up anymore. Today's _her _wedding day. He smiled bitterly; he thought that when she's already getting married, he'd be the happiest man on earth, because he knows that he's the man she's going to marry. But it's not the case today, because he knows that he's **not **the man she's going to marry. He just wants to cry all day long but he has no choice, because he's required to attend. Everybody will notice. Because he's an important guest in the wedding, they're expecting to see him; _she's _expecting to see him. Not because she wants to rub it on his face that she's happy and he's not, it's because she's kind and she knows that it's wrong not to invite the person who was once important to her.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Arriving at the church, someone greeted him, more like, to assure if he's fine. "I'm glad that you arrived... already" the man said, adding the word 'already' as an afterthought. "Of course, Shino." he said. "How are you feeling?" Shino asked, "I'm great!" he said while faking a big smile, but Shino only looked at him then shrugged, because he knows that it's best to just let him be to avoid making _someone _cry. "Anyway, where's Hinata?" he asked, "Dressing room. She's done." Shino replied. He thanked him then he set off, he's used to Shino's short replies that's why he didn't get offended. He reached the dressing room already, he knocked on the door when he got a "come in" as a reply, and he slowly opened the door to peek before opening it widely. He saw her, in her wedding dress, she's so beautiful is all he could think of as of the moment when he finally snapped out of his trance when he heard her say "Is everything alright?" with a worried voice, he nodded. "Umm, congratulations to you, Hinata." he faked a smile while she genuinely smiled and thanked him. "Uh, better get going~ see you later, Hinata!" he said then left.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He left, running, because he knew that when he stayed longer inside with her, alone, he'll lose it. He'll cry and beg for her to accept him again, and that's the last thing he wanted to do right now, because he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. Maybe part of him wants to do it because maybe, just maybe, she'll accept him with open arms. But he knew to decide against it, because it's _wrong _to ruin somebody else's wedding. He decided that it's the best punishment for him, to suffer forever with a broken heart.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She's now walking down the aisle, he thought that she's the most beautiful bride he'd ever laid eyes on, and will forever be the most beautiful for him. Never thought that he'd wish to be the one waiting for her at the altar, because he knew that he didn't need to. Right now, he's watching his beloved being taken away in front of his eyes without any restraints, and he's just sitting there, not moving. He can feel it, he feels that he's suffocating; he can't breathe, because he's trying his best not to cry. All he could do is watch. When the priest asked if someone's opposed to their marriage, he just wanted to stand up and say he is, but he knows he can't do that, because he already decided, to just watch her become happy in the arms of another man and be there for her when she needs him. _He'll always be there for her. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka."

And with that, Naruto left without saying a word and with a single tear streaming down his face.

* * *

END

A/N: Okay, it's 1am already, this is my first NaruHina fanfiction/oneshot :) please tell me your comments. THANK YOU GUYS :D

I'm so sorry for this sad fic.. I'm a REAL NaruHina fan, (shoot whoever tells me that I'm not, isn't it obvious? look at my **username**) actually I wanted to use Sasuke as the guy Hinata would be marrying, but I know people would make a big fuss... I don't want to offend other fandoms... I used Kiba instead because yeah.. XD and did you notice that I didn't mention the name of "He" because yes, it's a surprise. haha sorry~~ Actually, I'm debating with myself, I actually wanted to make this a happy ending but I sorta went the other way because "why not? we need feels".. haha does this fic even gave you the feels? Please tell me :)

If I get good reviews, maybe I'll start writing fanfictions already. hehe

btw, I didn't read this again so there are probably a lot of mistakes~ just tell me if there are :)

PPS:

Again, Just because it's not a happy ending doesn't mean I'm not a real NaruHina fan. Where's the creativity there if it always end with a happy ending? :\

Being called "Not a REAL NaruHina fan" is the biggest insult I've gotten so far. If you only know how much I love NaruHina and how I always try my best to defend it. Well, maybe the one who said it ISN'T A NaruHina fan, because s/he can't detect the real ones. I know I shouldn't let it get me but it's really insulting.


End file.
